680530 - Letter to Aniruddha written from Boston
Category:1968 - Letters Category:1968 - Lectures, Conversations and Letters Category:1968-05 - Lectures, Conversations and Letters Category:Letters Written from - USA Category:Letters Written from - USA, Boston Category:Lectures, Conversations and Letters - USA Category:Lectures, Conversations and Letters - USA, Boston Category:Aniruddha - Letters Category:Letters Giving the Names of New Initiates Category:1968 - Letters with Scans of the Originals Category:1968 - Letters with Scans of the Originals - rmchecked Letters by Date, 1968 Tridandi Goswami A.C. BHAKTIVEDANTA SWAMI Acharya: International Society For Krishna Consciousness Camp: I.S.K.C.O.N. Radha Krishna Temple 95 Glenville Avenue Allston, Mass. 02134 May 30, 1968 My Dear Aniruddha, Please accept my blessings. I am in due receipt of your letter dated May 25, 1968, and I have also received one letter signed by three of you, Mukunda, yourself and Woomapati, recommending the new boy Stanley Broderick. I have received his beads also, and I am sending him the beads properly initiated, and his initiated name is Sacisuta. Sacisuta means the Son of Saci, or Lord Chaitanya. So I am very pleased that this boy is attracted to Krishna Consciousness and he is being initiated by the Grace of Krishna. Please try to save him from the hands of Maya. Regarding your personal sentiments not being in agreement with Woomapati: I am very sorry that this thing has happened. We are preaching Krishna Consciousness, the greatest platform of harmony, and if we dissent amongst ourselves, and disunite, it doesn't look very well. You are sinceremost servant of Krishna. I know that you have worked very good for Krishna. I think you should not be disturbed by minor disagreement. If you think that you cannot agree with Woomapati, you can stop discussing with him, and if there is any point of judgment, you can refer to me. I am always at your service. So long we are individual souls, there must be disagreement also, because that is the symptom of individuality. But when such individual is surrendered unto Krishna, there should not be any disagreement. Of course, Subala is working alone, and he is doing very nice to his best capacity, but if you want to go there, I have no objection because it will be a great help to Subal. But I know also that much depends on you about the L.A. temple, and I am afraid if you go, the temple in L.A. may suffer. Therefore, I would advise that you should consult with Mukunda about this because he is very calm and coolheaded boy, and then decide whether to go to Santa Fe or not. I am writing separately to Mukunda also, as well as to Woomapati in this connection, and I wish to know why there is disagreement. There cannot be any disagreement in discharge of duties in Krishna Consciousness. I am leaving for Montreal on June 3rd, 1968, at 11:00 a.m. and you know Montreal address so that you can reply this letter there. Again I say that don't be agitated on some flimsy ground but cooperate on the platform of Krishna Consciousness. Hope this will find you all right. Your ever well-wisher signed